$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {4} & {1} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {4} & {2} \\ {0} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{3} & {3}-{0} \\ {4}-{4} & {1}-{2} \\ {1}-{0} & {4}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {3} \\ {0} & {-1} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$